


Dreamt Up One With You

by OnyourRadar



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Boys In Love, Confessions, Conversations, Cute, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Guards, M/M, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyourRadar/pseuds/OnyourRadar
Summary: Night time confessions and loving kisses between two guards standing watch in the middle of winter.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Dreamt Up One With You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi....it's been a while. Be kind please? Leave a comment?

“It’s odd how the tips of my fingers are so chilled.” Practically like ice when he touches them together, gently to avoid the pain of a numbness disturbed. 

Lucas can see his hands in the light glow of a campfire that burns steadily a few feet away from where he sits on a log beside Eliott. When he shifts his armor clinks and he smiles gently as the sound echoes out into the night and disrupts the gentle sway of bare trees that stand looming over their shoulders. 

The sound— it fades against the howling wind that navigates by moonlight and glides and glances off the surface of piles of snow and ice on the ground. 

Lucas likes the winter though his body tells him that it doesn’t while feeling slowly comes back to the soles of his feet as his legs stretch out to catch warmth from the flickering flames. He runs his fingers over his exposed palm, dry from the crispy air that whips at him day and night. 

“That’s nothing new, even in the middle of summer your fingers and hands are cold— here come closer.” 

Lucas looks up from his hand and matches gazes with Eliott who sits with his elbow rested on his knees, feet firmly planted on the dry dead earth. The metal of his armour gleams with an orange flame. It looks hot to the touch and a part of Lucas wants to reach out and ghost his fingers on the age-worn metal just to feel the nicks that are present from the times Eliott has seen battle. 

Eliott wiggles his fingers in a welcoming fashion and Lucas snaps his eyes back up, realizing a little too late that his gaze had wandered as he lost himself in thought. He moves closer until their knees touch, almost intimately. He can feel the burn of his cheeks as he looks up at Eliott. 

There, with his knees and elbows bumping against Eliott’s Lucas can see perfectly how the fire dances in hypnotic fashion in Eliott’s stormy eyes. The way Eliott grabs and takes hold of Lucas’ hands in his, like he was something precious, draws a gasp from Lucas but Lucas doesn’t pull away. 

He is too busy staring at the shadows that dance on Eliott’s face, the way his hair looks ruffled and messy from the helmet that he wore; now lying discarded by their feet. Eliott cups Lucas’ smaller hands and blows gently, warming both their hands. 

Eliott pauses.

“It’s like you’ve dipped your hands in ice. I’ll look through the sack for my gloves for you to wear tonight.” Eliott whispers, as if afraid to wake the night with his voice. 

But Lucas hears him perfectly and he could only nod as Eliott continues bathing him in warmth. Long fingers clutch and rub until the skin on the back of his hands heat up and, though this is not the first time Eliott has taken care of Lucas, it is the first time Lucas can’t slow down his heartbeat though he valiantly attempts to. 

It is the first time that he can’t erase the image of Eliott’s pursed lips, eyes closed, looking so free and wild as the wind ruffles his hair. It’s an image that provides infinite comfort. Eliott doesn’t stop even when Lucas steals Eliott’s heat. Eliott continues and Lucas let’s him. 

“My fingertips are still cold… I don’t think anything you do will warm them.” Lucas smiles down at Eliott lovingly, his voice shaking just the slightest. From the cold, from excitement, from fear. He’s not sure. 

Eliott looks up at him through his fringe and grins back. 

“We can’t have that.” Eliott holds onto Lucas’ hands and one by one he kisses the chilled finger tips. 

Lucas’ mouth drops open the slightest, shocked. He feels heat quickly run the length of his neck, cover his ears and splash across the bridge of his nose and cheeks. The rush of warmth causes his pulse to jump and his heart to hammer in his chest as it attempts to burst out of its cage. 

He can see this. Both Eliott and him lying in the comfort of a bed, legs tangled and armour free. He wants it, a life away from these cold nights posted in the middle of nowhere to protect a kingdom that didn’t need protecting. He longs for more. 

“Have you ever dreamt of a future?” Lucas asks, voice barely there as if he was scared of waking Eliott from his trance. Eliott doesn’t pause, but his eyes move to regard Lucas and Lucas thinks he must make quite the sight. 

Eyes all wide, breathing heavy and coming out in white puffs between them; lips parted slightly. 

“Of course,” Eliott murmurs, the sound of it vibrating on Lucas’ fingertips as he moves slowly and deliberately between each finger—the touch of his lips soft. “But only ever one with you by my side.” 

The confession makes Lucas forget the warmth of the fire at his feet. He forgets the moon and stars that hang above the both of them. He is weak and his shoulders drop from the pure amount of love that floods his veins and weighs him down. He wants to cry from the overwhelming feeling. But he doesn’t. 

He pulls his hands out of Eliott’s grasp slowly ignoring the way Eliott’s face drops the slightest. 

“E-Eliott...m-my lips are cold.” 

It takes a second for his words to register because he sees the way those eyes light up and that smile slowly builds back its former glory. 

“Really? We can’t have that.” 

Lucas shakes his head in agreement. When Eliott moves close, hands coming up to cradle Lucas cheeks, fingers touching and pulling gently on Lucas’ hair, Lucas meets him halfway. Lips slotted perfectly together chasing away the frosty air and welcoming in the warmth, Lucas wants it all to say  _ I’ve dreamt of you as well. Only you.  _

Lucas pushes closer until he is completely in Eliott’s space and between them, Eliott with his other hand, cards their fingers together. 

Lucas doesn’t feel quite that cold anymore. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Scream at me on tumblr
> 
> Thank you and love you all for reading 🧡🧡


End file.
